DESCRIPTION: This application requests partial support for the Fourth Symposium on Tolerance Induction, which will be held January 19-22, 1997 at the Beaver Run Resort and Conference Center in Breckenridge, Colorado. The symposium will bring together basic scientists in the field of transplantation tolerance in an effort to catalyze inquiry and accelerate dissemination of new information. The ultimate goal of the symposium is to accelerate the development of clinical protocols for tolerance induction. The format for the symposium will be four morning plenary sessions entailing 16 invited speakers, two evening sessions entailing 24 paper presentations, and one evening session for poster presentations. Drs. Wesley Alexander and Douglas Hanto will select the paper presenters. A monograph of the proceedings is planned for publication within three months.